Ella's Run
by matan1998
Summary: I suck at summaries so I will cut to the case: Ella is running away from Char! Just R&R Please it is better that it sounds (I hope).
1. Chapter 1

I don't any of this staff except for my creations.

Less than halve of this Charter is taken Directly from the book "Ella Enchanted"

Guys I have not perfected English yet so please let me now of any spelling or grammar errors

**~Charter 1~**

"ELLA!" Hattie shrieked.

Char gasped. "Ella?"

I broke away from him and began to run as the clock struck midnight. Char

would have caught me in a moment, but Hattie must have held him somehow.

Outside, a huge pumpkin stood uselessly in the line of carriages. I continued to

flee. A white rat skittered across my path. Somewhere I lost one of my slippers.

I ran on, listening for pursuers.

At home, maybe Mandy would know what to do. Or I'd hide in the cellar, in the

stable - somewhere. How could I have gone to the balls? To put Char and

Kyrria in such danger!

"Mandy!" I shouted as soon as I reached the manor. A servant stared at me. I

ran into the kitchen. "I've endangered Char again, and Kyrria! What can I do?"

"Pack your things," Mandy said as soon as she understood my rushed

explanation.

"Where shall I go?"

"I'll come with you. We'll find work as cooks. Hurry."

"Can't you pack for us by magic?" She'd done it before. It was just small magic.

_(From here on starts my fanfic)_

''OK'' she took a deep breath, ''Just stand back'' an order I was loved to obey. I took 2 steps before Mandy and then POOF our belongings were right in frond of us.

''Lady, run as fast as you can and don't look back!'' Mandy ordered.

''Why?'' I asked.

''Prince Charmont is heading this way, I just saw him''. She responded

''Char why is he-'' I started but Mandy stopped me immediately.

''Lady, no time to lose, don't say anything, just RUN AND KEEP RUNNING!'' she ordered again why so many orders?.

While we running I heard her say ''Forgive me Lady, I had no choice.'' an order I was happy to obey.

After an hour of non-stop running we finally lost them in the forest.

''Lady, I order you to tell me if they have lost track of us for now.'' Mandy order me.

I hesitated this time, what was with her and the orders.

''Don't hesitate at my orders!'' She order me again!

''Yes, they have lost us.'' I said, but before I even think to open my mouth. She ordered ''Lady, calm yourself and listen to me fist''.

I comply.

''Look right now we can use your curse as an blessing , if I order you to do impossible commands like this one we may even be able to survive, for example sweaty you must stop needing to eat, drink and sleep in order to survive.'' She finally stop to take a breath so I was free to talk again.

''-but-''

''No buts Ella you must understand that I am doing this for your own good, I make a promise to myself that I will die first than watching you die!'' I obey and I immediately realize that all these orders were for my safety. Now that only one of us has to eat drink and sleep we can travel faster also her commands could save my life in a life or death situation ''Ahh Mandy I am so sorry that I ever doubt you.''

''Don't be, now I am going to sleep, take the night watch. And if anything bad happens wake me up'' I obey but as soon as she fell asleep I heard a voice speaking in excellent Kyrrian ''Don't make a sound and don't move anything'' I was completely immobilized _'Great now what?'_ then the voice speak again ''Sleep until I tell you to wake up.'' '_No Ella you gut to stay awake Mandy...'_ I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't any of this staff except for my creations.

Guys I have not perfected English yet so please let me now of any spelling or grammar errors.

~Chapter 2~

''Wake up'' An order I opened my eyes. Mandy was gone and 2 ogres were standing in frond of me _'Damn what was with me and the ogres?'_

_'Where I am?'_ but the words didn't came out of my mouth _'Damn I forgot that I couldn't speak'._

"Why did you bring her here Nashh" the short ogre said in Ogrese.

"Hosk, she is the obedient one that Seef was telling about she is a good human" He responded.

That is a relief.

"Too but my guess is that we have to eat her alone" then Hosk pinpoint at a pup after that he look at me _'This can't be good'. _And he ordered ''You! Cook yourself and make sure that you will be tasteful!''.

_'NNNNNNNOOOOOO'_ I screamed inside as my mind begging to have thoughts about the best way to cook myself in order to be the most tasteful dinner that I can be.

I watch as I took a step...

...another step...

...another step...

...another step...

''Faster! We are starving!'' Nashh ordered.

I hesitated but my legs move a little faster.

"This will take forever" Hosk complained.

"No it will not" Nashh responded. And then he look at me ''Don't hesitate at any orders that come from Ogres!''.

I was starting to run. I finally stop next to the pup and then I started to boil water.

Just when I was just ready to enter the pup ''Stop!'' a lovely order!

"Nashh, Hosk what the heck are you doing?" A GIANT ORGE show up.

Their faces were just like the face of little children. "Sorry Boss" They both said at the same time.

''I am sorry madam it looks like that my boys are more stupid and irresponsible than I thought so come with me allow me to saw you some hospitality''. His voice so calm and kind that I trusted him with only those few words. I happily obeyed.

''My name is Astroth I am the leader of this camp...'' not surprising ''...Tell me yours.''

''Ella'' Why he did not ask me?

''Ella don't say anything until we reach my tent I rather speak in privacy.'' I didn't believe him.


End file.
